A Glorious World
by PowPowa
Summary: People from a messageboard deciding that they'd like to change the world, despite the fact that the world they're in is largely unchangeable. Based off of papiyon's song Glorious World; oneshot. Now with more of a backstory!
1. The End

I don't own any of the Vocaloids in this, or papiyon's ~amazing~ song Glorious World. I'd love reviews!

* * *

><p>She was sitting in a train station.<p>

_" With that voice of yours, you could turn a gun into a butterfly..."_

_" Wow, papa~! Really?"_

_A woman ran out from the kitchen._

_" Don't tell her that! Don't tell her something stupid like that!"_

_And the next day, Miku's papa died._

" Ah, Hatsune-san, you're here earlier than I expected you to be!" A boy with blue, messy hair in a black hoodie -two yellow stripes down the sides, as she had heard- exclaimed, waving at her. She laughed.  
>" Shion-san, is that really you? You're skinnier than I thought!" she replied, ecstatic. He hadn't been lying, he hadn't been lying, he had been telling her the truth!<br>" Pft, did you think I was an otaku or something?" he snickered, strolling up to her. " Anyway, we'd better get going. Stackley-san's already here, and as you know, Megutaka-san already lives around here."  
>They began walking out of the train station, talking eagerly.<br>" Isn't Stackley-san from Britain? Did she really come?"  
>" Yeah, she bought a plane ticket with her allowance."<br>" How long ago did she get here?"  
>" Her flight came in this morning at five."<br>" ...Are we going to go through with it?"  
>He was quiet for a moment, and she feared he'd say no. All the time on the messageboard, he'd been talking about THIS. She could hear choir music filtering onto the street, and other people talking.<br>" Yes, definitely."  
>And he smiled in a way that erased all of Miku's doubts about him.<p>

At the stuffy apartment, their music equipment was set up. They'd all already practiced for it, and were now meeting each other in real life for the first time.  
>Miriam Stackley was just like Miku had imagined her- reserved, formal, with an uptight posture and a heartmelting smile. She had platinum blonde hair half-way down her back, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing an unbuttoned jean jacket over a black turtleneck sweater.<br>Gumi Megutaka was a little bit different from what Miku had imagined, but she still fit the bill. She was wearing a bright orange jacket and a green tank top, along with a puffy orange skirt and boots. She reminded Miku of a carrot (her obviously-dyed green hair didn't help this comparison).  
>Twintails67, the singer; TheMightyBrit, on guitar; CarrotMurderer, with her electric piano; &amp; .:K41t0:., on drums- the four idiots who decided to go ahead and issue themselves a death sentence, seeing each other face-to-face for the first time.<p>

" What song is it gonna be? What song?" Gumi bounced impatiently on the couch, which cuased Miriam to inch away from her. " It's gonna be like Waltz, right? Or something that actually has piano!" Of course, she already knew the name of the song; they all did, and they'd been practicing it and sending each other recordings for months, until now. Now they had perfected it.

" It's gonna be Glorious World, Gumi-_tan_- didn't you know that?" Miriam snapped. Gumi whirled towards her, throwing her arms up in mock horror.  
>" The foreigner has shamed my family name! DISGRACE!" she wailed melodramatically, sinking down on the couch, one arm covering her eyes and the other pointed accusingly at Miriam. Miku laughed a little. They acted the way they'd always acted on the message board, constantly playing a comedy act.<p>

" So we'll be assembling our equipment in the Central tomorrow at noon, alright guys? Then we'll give them a show they'll never forget!" Kaito clarified, momentarily drawing Gumi & Miriam's attention.  
>Gumi suddenly became very solemn.<br>" I won't let you down, Shion-kun," she confirmed. Miriam & Miku nodded in agreement. He grinned in that lighthearted way that had made Miku feel carefree at the train station.  
>" Then here are your jackets!"<p>

At morning, Miku woke up and wordlessly changed into casual clothes and the jacket, tucking her hair into the hood surreptitiously. She assembled her microphone stand and stood by the door with it, constantly checking her phone for the time.

_11:55._

And with that, she left her small hotel room and headed to the Central.

" What are those teenagers doing?"  
>" Looks weird."<br>" Why are they wearing those hoodies?"  
>" Should we call the police or something?"<br>" Oooh, I'm gonna stream this on Urbanlife!"  
>" Looks kind of small for a choir..."<p>

1, 2, 3.

They flipped the on switches and began to play. As they did, the crowd grew- people holding their cell phones up to take pictures, and videos, and to stream it online...

" This music is really cool! I've never heard anything like it!"  
>" I think I heard something like this on Guerrinet before..."<br>" Why don't they play stuff like this instead of that lame choir music?"

And then the police started showing up. Miku didn't falter, she would never falter, she just concentrated hard on that single line of dialogue she had memorized so thoroughly-

_" With that voice of yours, you could turn a gun into a butterfly..."_

She wouldn't let her papa down. She wouldn't let Kaito down. She wouldn't let Miriam down. She wouldn't let Gumi down.

She wouldn't let anyone down.

And as they pointed their guns at her, she sanger louder and louder, and the music overwhelmed everything. She could hear them getting ready to fire.

" On the count of three, take down the guerilla band!" yelled a girl with a her hair pinned down. A girl with short brown hair next to her dropped her gun with a clatter. They didn't notice. Anything that corrupted people's ideas of the world must be wiped out, after all. Miku pressed her lips into a thin, angry line, and then opened them, the words spilling out.

_Now expose all your lies;  
>There's nothing to be afraid of<br>I feel it might make things easier,  
>So how about just giving it up already? <em>

She cast off her hoodie with a carefree smile, and laughed happily as the empty-handed leader girl stared at the butterflies floating into the skies.


	2. The Beginning

Gumi had always felt a little bit different.

When the choir music played, she didn't enjoy it as much as the other kids seemed to, which struck her as bit silly. She was a model kid! She took piano lessons, had A+ grades, was born into a rich family, and never got in trouble. Her life was nearly perfect.

Except.

There was something that tugged at her heart when she listened to the radio. The songs seemed to lack _something-_ a something that she couldn't identify. Whenever she mentioned it to someone else, they gave her a weird look.

Then one day, as she was browsing a random-chat website, something strange happened.

You have been connected to a random person!  
>You both like music!<p>

r1: Um, hey  
>r1: What kind of music do you listen to?<br>r2: Mostly choir music~  
>r2: It seems to lack SOMETHING, though!<br>r2: What, I don't know.  
>r2: It feels like it's been drained of life...<br>r1: Good.  
>r2: Eh? What makes you say that?<br>r1: Because I want to make a new kind of music.  
>r1: Actually, it's old.<br>r2: Does it have that something?  
>r2: That's all I'm interested in.<br>r2: no offense! 3  
>r1: it definitely does.<br>r1: As a matter of fact, it's got so much of that something,  
>r1: It's illegal.<br>r1: Can you play any instruments?  
>r2: Yes! I can play piano!<br>r2: But isn't this kind of dangerous?  
>r2: not only is what you're saying very straightforward, but what you're trying to accomplish sounds very dangerous, for some reason!<br>r1: Go find an electric piano.  
>r1: You're not on a secure connection, so it'll be no problem for us to talk later.<br>r1: If you want to, that is.  
>r2:<br>r2: Yes.  
>r2: I want to do this.<p>

Her fingers had barely managed to type that out, but it intrigued her so much. What kind of music was illegal? And what was an electric piano? It sounded like something out of a bad book. It also kind of creeped her out that whoever she was talking to had said that they could talk later. That sounded like something out of a bad book too! And what did she mean by a "secure connection"?

r1: Good.

Your newfound friend has just left! We hope you had a wonderful conversation.

Gumi stared at her computer screen. Gumi stared at her computer screen. Gumi stared at her computer screen.

_Good._

Her e-mail tab suddenly flashed with a "new message!" alert, and she scrambled for the stylus, nearly stabbing the screen with it as she clumsily touched the icon.

From:  
>To:<br>You have a strange email address. Trying to be witty, eh?  
>Oh well.<br>I realized after I disconnected that you have no idea what an electric piano is, which is kind of sad. I feel for you.  
>Anyway, here's our messageboard: (888888).(*****).com<br>the password to it is 'Freedom'. Make sure it's in English. 

Gumi stared at her computer screen.

* * *

><p>Over the months, she became more and more involved with the group of misfits. She found them genuinely interesting, far more so than all of her friends in real life. She drifted away from them, even Shion-kun- her childhood friend. The idea of the band made her happy as well- they'd get play<em> real <em>music! Music by them, not music by eight hundred year old dead guys.  
>The further she dove in, the harder it was to keep quiet and hide all the wonderful things she'd discovered.<br>Rokku'n'Roru, Country, Pop, Jazz... So much better than all of those songs filtering onto the streets! And soon, she would be putting them on the streets!  
>As she was putting her headphones into the port to listen to some David Bowie (an artist that TheMightyBrit admired greatly) Gumi heard the door open. She swiveled her chair around and dropped the computer stylus.<p>

Her father was standing in the door with a pair of policemen.

" D...dad?" Gumi asked quietly, staring at them.  
>It was then that a sound began to echo in the room, a sound that made her realized there was no turning back.<p>

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
>Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend<br>Which came as some surprise, I spoke into his eyes  
>I thought you died alone, a long long time ago<em>

She threw her head back to stare at the computer stylus, lying right next to the enter button.

A look of shock and disgust slopped onto the faces of the three men standing in her doorway.

_It's now or never._

_What would TheMightyBrit do?_

_Obviously something heroic._

_I'm not a hero at all, just a stupid teenager._

She sat in the chair, her head cast down. Tears gathering in her eyes.  
>She'd spent so long practicing the electric piano she'd found tucked away in a garbage store.<br>She'd spent so long talking to her friends about how great their performance would be.  
>It was all wasted now. She was just going to arrested. Deleted.<p>

" I'm so disappointed in you, Gumi," she heard her father say, walking closer.

" I thought you were a good kid."

A police officer -the one with brown hair, she thought numbly- grasped her wrist.

" Don't struggle, young lady, and maybe you'll get life for good behavior," he instructed.

Gumi glared up at him.

" Fuck you."

She kneed him and spun the chair over to the window, jumping up and beginning to unlock the window. The other police officer ran forward, her father looked at her in disbelief-

Just as he began to grasp her bright orange jacket, Gumi gave up on the lock and jumped through the glass.

It hurt, tearing at her skin, but she bore it. Landing in the plush bushes beneath her window, she realized just how crazy that had been.

She'd assault an officer. Resisted arrest. Yelled "fuck you!" at an officer of law.

_Oh my god I'm screwed I'm so screwed I'm going to be on death row, I can still hear the Bowie from here, my room is on the second floor, oh my god, I'm screwed-_

" Gumi-san? Did you just... jump out of your window...?" Shion-kun asked.

Amidst her thoughts, she hadn't realized that today he was supposed to water her neighbor's yard. She gave him a despairing look.

" I'm so sorry, Shion-kun, I have to go-"

" Get back up here this INSTANT young lady!" she looked up to see her father, pretty much foaming at the mouth.

" No! NO! I- I- I don't want anything to do with this kind of life now!" she screamed. " I don't want to live everyday in a state-approved shell! I- I'm GUMI, not an A+ high school student!"

Shion-kun stared at her for a moment before something bright lit up on his face.

" Wow," he remarked.

She swirled around to face him.

" Carrot-san, you got caught? How?" he asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

" Shi-shion-kun...?" she asked, her voice slightly stilted.

No.

No way.

" You can call me Kaito, Gumi- at least, if you're comfortable with using my first name," he glanced up at the window. The officers and her father had disappeared.

" I guess we're bumping up our performance, then?" he asked, nonchalantly.

" We gotta go," she exclaimed, shaking.

Shion-kun was .:Ka1t0:.? The creator of the board, and the dream, and the band... He grasped her hand and pulled her, running, to his bike.

" To my house we go!" he remarked, smiling. A real Shion-kun smile.

As they rode recklessly, darting between alleys and streets, Shion-kun effortlessly handed her his cell, not even looking back.

" Phone TMB and TT67- they're in the contacts under their usernames," he told her. " Tell them to get here by tomorrow."

" T-tomorrow?"

" Did I stutter?" She guessed that he did not.

She shakily scrolled through his contacts, finally clicking on TMB's username.

The dial tone rang for a few seconds.

" Hello?"

A sultry girl's voice answered in English, and Gumi tried her best to formulate a sentence. Despite her good grades, it still felt too hard to make up the sentences on the spot.

" Hello... This is carrotmurderer? You must come on the planes by tomorrow, Brit!"

She heard a highpitched squeak from TMB's side.

" Oh, oh my gosh! Carrot-san! I am so happy right now! Wait, what did you do? Oh, I don't care, let me buy my ticket, I've got my allowance right now, oh jeez you are great," she rambled in excited, heavily accented Japanese. It made Gumi a bit embarassed that her English wasn't as good as her friend's Japanese was. Also, hearing her not trying to be stoic and mature for once was strange, and made Gumi giggle a little bit, despite all of the circumstances.

" Well, I've got to call Twintails now... You know where HQ is located, right?" Gumi asked.

" Yep. Good luck with Twintails,"

Gumi didn't really want to hang up to the voice of the girl who had shown her to live.

Although she wasn't there, she knew she was her friend.

It came as no surprise.

* * *

><p>And I hope that gives you more questions.<br>I guess it does answer at least a few- like how the members found each other (assuming that Miriam recruited Miku as well) and how Gumi was involved with it. There are also a few more hints as to where this is set- Mozart was only born about three hundred years ago, you know.

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Gumi (c) Internet Co., Kaito (c) CFM, and Miriam (c) ZeroG. David Bowie (c) David because GOD I LOVE DAVID BOWIE.


End file.
